Rorschach of the Soul
by SparkyDapperDab19
Summary: What defines a hero? What defines a vigilante? Is it a matter of perspective? Or a matter of the soul? Disaster sends Jaune Arc into a spiraling pit of failure and despair, but when he emerges, who or what will he become? (Non cannon story with cannon elements. Takes place in the late years of Beacon and after graduation)


**So… this happened. I planned to continue with my line up of stories to update, but this idea refused to leave my head. Not only that, but my best friend and I spent a good six hours plotting the story and bouncing ideas off each other. He's even planning on making the cover to this. It just wouldn't leave my head and I had to get it out for all of you to read. Anyways, here is the prologue or just a taste of what I have in mind. ENJOY!**

Rorschach of the Soul

Prologue: What do you see?

Sirens blared throughout the blocks in the city of Vale while the frantic drops of rain reflected against the blue and red lights that circled atop the patrol cars which were parked in front of a building. One of the car doors opened and an officer in his early twenties walked up to his partner that got to the building before him. The two of them were now looking up at the top floor which was a good thirty feet above them and the one that just arrived lit a cigarette while the other looked at him with slight disapproval.

"Blake's not going to like it when she finds out your smoking again." Neptune Vasilias said and Sun Wukong groaned as he heard this.

"With the shit that has been happening and finally getting a lead on this guy, it's needed." Sun replied and then raised an eyebrow at his partner. "And how do you know that she's going to find out about my smoking?" Sun asked and a slight cough came from behind them. The two turned to see their friends and the former top teams from Beacon Academy, Team RWBY and the support team PRN (Prune) standing before them and Blake was clearly not happy with her fiancé. "I stand by what I said. Can you blame me?" Blake walked up to sun and flicked the cigarette from his mouth.

"Once this is over, you and I are going to have a talk about this habit of yours." Blake said and the rest of the former students now huntresses and huntsman walked up to the two officers and Pyrrha Nikos raised an eyebrow at all the officers surrounding the building. Her golden armor that now covered most of her body yet allowed her to remain flexible, glowed against the lights that illuminated the stormy night.

"This seems a little over the top." Pyrrha commented flatly as she saw about twenty officers all aiming their weapons at the building. Sun chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets and looked up.

"We have seven more inside right now." Sun commented and the rest of them sans Neptune either widened their eyes or raised their eyebrows at this. "But considering that we got all of you here, I think it would be better if we went in ourselves." Sun coughed a bit after he said this and straightened his coat in an attempt to warm himself up. He then went to his radio and called for his men to evacuate the building. Once they were out. Sun gestured for them to follow him.

"We came as soon as we heard." Ruby chimed in in order to break the tension. She was still and would always be younger than them but her optimism was needed, especially for the situation that they were facing. The silver eyed warrior kept her signature cloak but changed her attire to a white and black contrast with visible knives and bullets strapped to her person.

"Damn right we did, I still want that rematch." Yang said as she bumped her fists together. The others looked to her and nodded, knowing that she had a run in with the vigilante a few months ago. Needless to say, he got away with only a few scrapes and bruises. Yang on the other hand suffered a broken arm and a few fractured ribs. The huntress sported a hybrid duster coat and an orange tank top that contrasted to the brown coat. She when for full pants now instead of her shorts as well.

"I'm pretty sure you'll get your chance," Weiss added as she followed behind her partner. "But we all have to be on our guard. Especially if he gave you a run for your money." Sun chuckled at the combat skirt wearing huntress and was about to reach for another cigarette before Blake gave him a glare.

"I've went up against him three times and every time, I've ended up in either Beacon's infirmary or the hospital. Same with Neptune." Neptune begrudgingly nodded while they entered the building and headed for the stairs. Sun looked back to the Mistral champion and sighed when he saw the raw determination engraved into her face. She had hardly said a word to any of them before hand and her aura seemed to become more intense the closer they got to their target.

"So, I'm assuming you all know what we're about to get ourselves into right?" Sun asked and he saw nods from RWBY and Pyrrha. Nora was a little out of the loop while Ren was acting a little more nervous than he usually was. Sun narrowed his eyes at the ninja for a moment before looking back at Nora. Throughout his time knowing the green clad huntsman, he had never seen him this nervous. "This Rorschach character has been active for about a year and a half now and we finally got a lead on him. We have him cornered on the fifth floor." Blake looked at sun for a moment and Neptune spoke up as they began to walk up the stairs.

"It sounds like overkill, we know." Neptune said as he sighed a bit. "But the last time we sent a unit after him, he sent them back in full body casts. None of them were killed, the criminals that they found on the other hand…" Neptune saw Ruby flinch a bit at this and he nodded.

"So how did you get him in this position?" Weiss asked coldly and Neptune shrugged a bit before looking to Sun who had a cold look on his face.

"Anonymous tip from the station earlier tonight. Scroll feed was included." Sun replied as he focused on the flight of stairs in front of him. Blake was about to say something but was cut short when Sun put his hand out to stop all of them. The monkey Faunus pulled out his weapons and made sure the safety was off. The rest saw him move up the stairs and press his back against the wall, right next to the door. The rest of them saw the monkey faunus gesture for them to move forward and Nora as point with Magnhild. Pyrrha was right behind her teammate and Ren made his way slowly toward Sun with his pistols at the ready. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were behind Pyrrha and led to the staircase which Blake and Neptune were residing on. The only noise that filled the stairwell was the dripping of water from one of the leaks in the ceiling. Sun looked to Nora and nodded while lifting his pointer finger to her.

"One" he whispered and Nora had her weapon at the ready. She braced herself for whatever may be on the other side. Even if her aura protected her from some damage, the fact that she didn't have any armor to protect herself was a much larger risk to her health. Sun noticed the uneasiness especially in her partner but something was itching at the detective, and that was what had Ren so unhinged? Sun understood the risk of Nora's health, considering that she just got cleared of intensive care at Beacon, but something else was there. As if Ren knew who was on the other side of that door.

"Two." he whispered once more and saw the rest of the team bracing themselves. Unsureness and uneaseness was apparent in all of them. This bastard has had a run-in with each of them at least once in the past year and a half and none of them came out unscathed. It was rumored that he didn't have any aura due to the reports of officers actually hitting him once or twice, but considering that Rorschach would raise hell right after with rigged explosives or staged distractions that dazed the cops, the reports were hazy to say the least. With one last breath, Sun's grip on his pistols tightened considerably and he looked to Nora one last time.

"Three!" he hissed. Nora nodded and with all her might, she slammed her hammer into the door, only for the door to open at the last moment, causing Nora's weapon to make a hole into the floorboards. The bomber looked up in her surprised stupor to see a man in front of her. He had brown shoes and indigo striped trousers. A brown overcoat covered his upper body and he had his hands in his pockets. What stood out though to the bomber was the mask that the man was wearing. It was beige-ish white with black spots that slowly moved around in an idiosyncratic pattern.

"Hrm." the man grumbled and tilted his head, with a quick change in the black spots, the man grabbed Nora's hammer and pulled her in before kicking her forward and back into the hallway. Pyrrha avoided the bomber being sent her way and felt sorry when Nora slammed into the wall. Before the champion could close in on her target, Sun came around the corner and tried to slam one end of the nun chucks into Rorschach's head. The vigilante simply ducked and didn't flinch when sun fired off one of the guns. In response, Rorschach grabbed Suns wrist and ducked under the faunus while twisting his arm in full force. The snapping of bones could be heard throughout the floor with a scream to follow. Rorschach did the same to sun as he did to Nora as Sun was now the next one to be thrown across the hall. This time however, Rorschach sprinted forward towards Pyrrha. The champion was at the ready with Akuko out in front with Crocea Mors tightly gripped in her other hand. Despite its weight, the blade felt ready and Pyrrha had an almost primal expression on her face.

What she didn't notice however, were the two objects in Rorschach's hands as he crouched into a sliding position. It was too late for the champion to realize it was a can of aerosol and a handful of matches in his hands before and inferno was sprayed towards her. Screams of shock were apparent from the team behind her and Pyrrha could feel the heat behind her shielded form, even with her aura being utilized. The flames blinded her so she couldn't see Rorschach come up close and rip Akuko from her hands and before she could do anything, the masked man threw the flaming shield towards the stairs, blocking the others from coming toward him.

With a somewhat strangled yell, Pyrrha thrusted Crocea Mors forward. Her attack was fruitless as Rorschach dodged to the left and kicked Pyrrha's wrist into the wall. A jolt of pain rocketed through the champion as she felt the bones in her wrist fracture and she somewhat succumbed forward. Pyrrha looked up to see that the vigilante was taking off towards the window at the end of the hallway.

"Shoot him!" she heard Sun yell and saw that this order was focused to Ren who stood there almost in a frozen state. Pyrrha grew confused at this sudden revelation in her teammate and in a last ditched attempt to stop the masked man, Pyrrha ran toward Ren and grabbed one of his Stormflower pistols. She then proceeded to unload the clip towards Rorschach, but due to the pain in her wrist, she hadn't landed a single shot. It was too late to do anything else as the three of them witnessed the man crash through the window and to the street below them. Pyrrha groaned a bit in pain and massaged her wrist while cursing a bit at what happened.

"What happened?!" Ruby cried out as the rest of the huntresses ran up to the others. The fire was put out momentarily by Weiss and the three that faced the vigilante soon caught their breath. Sun then stormed up to Ren and slammed his good forearm into the ninja's chest.

"What happened is that this bastard got cold feet!" Sun roared and slammed his arm once more into Ren. "The hell is wrong with you?!" Nora was about to interject until the radio on sun's person went off.

"Sir! We need back up! We have him cornered!" one of the officers shouted through the radio. Sun didn't need to reply, instead he and Pyrrha followed Rorschach's direction and utilized their aura to jump out of the window as well. The rest of the huntresses and huntsmen sans Ren and Nora followed suit and they were back out in the rain. Pyrrha couldn't help but wince as they all witnessed the man currently taking one five officers at once and was currently shattering one of their kneecaps with a precise and powerful kick.

Despite his broken arm, Sun charged forward with one of his gun chucks in his hand. The officers stepped back and Rorschach saw the strike incoming. His natural instinct was to jump back. His evading proved to be successful until he felt a blunt object slam into his side. Rorschach failed to see Pyrrha come around from the right and the vigilante grunted in pain as he felt Akuko crack one of his ribs. The huntresses and huntsmen saw this opening and decided to cease this opportunity. Attack after attack, Ruby and her team along with Pyrrha bombarded him with everything they had. The officers then stepped in and began to pin the vigilante, causing him to succumb to the pavement, his hat toppling off his head as well.

"About damn time." Sun muttered as he took a step back and nursed his broken arm while the officers where in the process of restraining Rorschach. The huntsmen and huntresses regrouped along with Ren and Nora, what Sun noticed now was that Nora was looking at the Vigilante with wide eyes, as if she was unable to comprehend who was in front of them.

"Will you two be okay?" Yang asked both the faunus and Pyrrha, their replies were nods and Yang smiled at them. "At least we got him." their looks of relief turned to glares as they focused on the struggling man, desperate grunts were emitting from the man and one of the officers took his police baton and smacked Rorschach across the face, causing Nora to gasp and Ren to flinch at this.

"The hell is the matter with you two?!" Sun exclaimed angrily as he gestured to the vigilante. "And for Oum's sake, will you get that bastard's mask off?!" everyone flinched at the anger and sternness in Sun's voice.

"H-he-" Nora was about to continue until Rorschach began to struggle even more frantically.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Rorschach yelled with desperation as one of the officers grabbed his mask as another smacked him once more with the police baton. What confused all of the huntsmen and huntresses however, was that despite his gruff voice, it sounded somewhat familiar. The officer holding the mask got a good grip and yanked it off Rorschach, causing all of the former student's, including Sun to go still with shock.

Ren and Nora looked away as they saw his bruised face with hot tears brimming from his blue eyes. A look of anger was apparent and blood caked his face and blonde hair. Ruby and Yang both placed their hands over their mouths and Ruby began to slightly sob at the sight of the man. Blake, Sun, Weiss and Neptune looked on wide eyed, trying to comprehend who they were seeing and who was the one responsible for the vigilante activity for the past year and a half. Pyrrha stood their dumbfounded, dropping her weapons and gasped as the man she used to call partner was beaten once more by an officer.

"J-Jaune?" was all she could ask, not knowing how or why it came to this. Jaune didn't even look at her, he was too engulfed by the beating and restraint that the officers were partaking in.

"MY FACE! GIVE ME BACK MY FACE!"

 **So yeah… that happened. hope you all enjoyed This is just a taste of what's to come however and considering that my plan is to make each chapter, or issue in this case, eighty to one hundred pages long, (Believe me, challenging, but not impassible) it will take a WHILE to get the first issue out. The good news is I have it plotted out. The bad news is that I plan on working on it after I update my other stories. Check them out if you like Jaune crossovers. Anyways, leave a comment or review. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms and as always beautiful people, BE COMPASSIONATE AND BE FIERCE!**

 **SPARKYDAPPERDAB19 SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
